A number of diseases and disorders involving the central nervous system are known, such as, for example, stroke and related ischemic diseases, spinal cord injuries, peripheral nerve injuries, traumatic brain injuries, retinal degeneration, epilepsy (such as generalized, partial, or refractory epilepsy), neuropsychiatric disorders, pain disorders and neurodegenerative disorders. Alzheimer's disease (AD) is most commonly associated with deposition of amyloid-β (Aβ) peptide in the brain. Oxidative stress and inflammation are important pathogenic mechanisms of Alzheimer's disease (AD) and related disorders. The presence of Aβ peptide in the brain plays an important role in the development of aggregates that may result in neuronal damage and dysfunction and microglial activation and neuropathological features of AD. Aβ (with or without tau/neurofibrillary tangles (NFTs)) perturbs cellular properties mainly by oxidant stress and inflammation, which overwhelms the cellular antioxidant/anti-inflammatory defense-mechanisms. Currently, the only available treatments for AD are acetylcholinesterase inhibitors which have limited capabilities of reducing the effects of AD. However, current data suggests that the acetylcholinesterase inhibitors accelerate the process of AD. Therefore, it is crucial for the development of new therapeutics to treat the disease for AD as well as other neurological diseases and disorders.